Alternate Paths
by Still A Lover Of Franchises
Summary: A few weeks after her son, Bart, was born Marge Simpson lost him. He disappeared at a mall and was never heard from again. Years later Lisa meets a boy coincidentally named Bart. Lisa didn't know what to think when she learned the kid that practically kidnapped Maggie was named Bart who was also a mob boss. She never made the connection of the names until it was too late. Oh well..
1. Chapter 1

This story was made because it was just an idea I had to write. Yes and it does seem a bit unrealistic and strange but that doesn't really matter.

* * *

 _Marge Simpon proudly tucked her first born child in the crib. The baby fell to sleep immediately with a quiet sigh. Marge leaned over and kissed the baby on the cheek._

 _" Goodnight Bart. " Marge whispered before turning all the lights off and closing the door._

 _The next day Marge was at the mall intending on buying more baby supplies. Bart was in a baby carriage with a seatbelt securing him in it. Marge had to be sure that Bart was still in the carriage every few minutes because last time he unbuckled himself and fell out of the carriage. She was glad that she found him at the arcade._

 _Marge heard her phone suddenly vibrate inside of her purse. " Oh I wonder who that could be. " Marge stopped walking and sat down on a nearby bench. She set the baby carriage in front of her before grabbing her purse._

 _Her hand grasped the contents of her purse trying to find her phone. Marge grunted in frustration. She grasped a familiar object and pulled with all her strength. As her hand pulled out the phone, the phone slipped out of her hands and landed a few feet away from her. " Oh. " Marge signed before getting up to retrieve her phone._

 _" Stop! In the name of the law stop! " A nasally voice cried out. It was Chief Wiggum and he was standing in front of a jewelry store with his gun raised. Wiggums began to shoot at a running man with a bag in his hands._

 _Snake laughed as the bullets raced past him. He looked back at the incoming security guards and didn't look ahead. When he finally looked ahead he saw a baby carriage in his path. Snake collided with the baby carriage sending it rolling out of the mall._

 _" Cuff 'em Lou. " Chief Wiggum said triumphantly as he finally caught up with Snake. The criminal complained as he was handcuffed rather roughly._

 _Marge looked back to see how Bart was doing just to see the carriage exit the mall. " My baby! " She ran out of the mall, searching desperately for her child. But there was no sign of him._

 _Marge cupped her hands and yelled, " Bart! Bart! " Marge grabbed a woman's arm and asked her, " Have you seen my baby? " The woman shook her head._

 _Marge searched for Bart for hours. She contacted the police but doubted they would be much of help. Her voice was sore from hours of shouting. She picked up her phone and started to dial in her husband's number._

" - We kept searching for Bart for months. After the third month we had to realize that our son was gone. But two years later you were born and years after that Maggie was born. " Marge finished the story with a tone of sadness in her voice. She sat on the couch along with her husband, Homer. Lisa and Maggia were sitting in front of them listening to the story.

" So that's the story of how your brother was killed at the mall. After that beer became my best friend. Heh heh. " Homer chuckled.

Lisa began to talk," Wow Mom that must've been traumatizing. You know I- "

Homer interrupted her with a wave of his hand saying, " The moral of the story is that malls are the death place of your children. No wonder so many parents go there. "

" Who wants to help me make dinner? " Marge asked looking at her two children. Lisa grumbled under her breath before heading up to her room.

Lisa opened the door to her room and spotted her backpack on her bed. " Well I guess I'll do next weeks homework while I'm up here. " Lisa took out her homework papers and sat at her desk.

Lisa looked out her window to see the Ned Flanders and his kids painting their fence. They seemed to be in good spirits, which wasn't exactly saying much. Lisa sighed, " I wonder what my life would've been like if my brother was still here. "

The next day at the Simpson's household Maggie was sitting in front of the TV watching the Itchy and Scratchy Show. Lisa was on the couch watching the cartoon with her baby sister. Marge was upstairs vacuuming the rooms thoroughly while Homer was taking a nap in the hammock outside.

Ring! Ring!

Lisa looked at the kitchen where the phone was ringing. Lisa saw that the cartoon was on commercial and she walked into the kitchen. Grabbing the phone Lisa said, " Hello? "

" Is Homer there? " An undoubtedly male voice asked. It was Lenny.

" Just a sec. Dad! Lenny wants to talk to you! " Lisa yelled for her dad. Homer was asleep with a beer bottle in his hands. He woke with a surprised gasp.

" What the-?! " Homer exclaimed before falling off the hammock. Homer quickly got up and raced into the kitchen. He panted as he finally made it into a chair. He took the phone from Lisa with a final gasp before saying, " Hellooo? "

A few moments later Homer burst out laughing as he struggled to stay upright in his chair. " That's hilarious! Wait- wait I've got an idea. I'll take a picture. Just wait until I come. Ok? Well I don't care _how_ just do it! " Homer hung up and made his way into the garage. He drove off saying a rushed goodbye to Lisa.

Maggie was drawing when Lisa came back to watch the end of the Itchy and Scratchy Show episode. Maggie held up her crudely drawn picture with pride. The picture was a mixture of colors and shapes. What Lisa could make out was a black cat and a mouse fighting each other with knives and blood splurging out of the cat's stomach.

" That's great Maggie but the cat needs to have his tail longer. And the mouse is missing a leg. " Lisa pointed out while she sat down next to Maggie. " Here I'll fix it. Now where's the color pencils. " Lisa muttered to herself as she opened the drawers in the kitchen.

Maggie set her picture down on the floor and grabbed a purple crayon. A breeze flew threw the opened window in the kitchen and it flew around the TV until it was above Maggie. The breeze picked up Maggie's picture and sweeped it outside.

Maggie had a distressed look on her face before walking over to the door. She tripped and fell on her face before she jumped up and grabbed the door handle and opened the door. She crawled out the house determined to get her drawing back.

 _A man was in an alley searching through the garbage cans. He muttered angrily to himself as he picked through the trash. He heard the sound of squeaking wheels getting louder and louder until it stops._

 _The man looked at the source of the squeaking noise and was surprised to see a baby carriage. " Alright Denny whatever is in there must be tastier than this crap in the trash. " The man said to himself as he walked over to the carriage._

 _Inside was a baby boy with only a diaper on. Denny glanced around before searching through the bag that was attached to the carriage's handle. In the bag was a few diapers along with a whole gallon of milk and baby food. It even had a few toys in it. Denny quickly snatched the bag of the carriage's handle and hid in the shadows._

 _Denny took out the the baby food and began to devour it. He slurped up the milk with a contented sigh. That baby food and milk was the best meal he had in years. " Like stealing candy from a baby. " Denny looked back at the carriage in guilt. Denny sighed and walked back to the carriage to see how the boy was doing._

 _The baby was asleep and had a blanket clutched in his little hands. On the end of the blanket were the words Bart S._

 _Denny held the empty baby food can in his hand with a thoughtful look in his eyes. The old man heard footsteps coming his way. A woman and a few of her friends were heading Denny's way._

 _A woman with red hair and too much makeup spotted Denny. " Aw, you poor man. Here take this. It might help you raise your son better. " The red headed lady took out twenty dollars and gave them to Denny. Her friends each gave the man ten dollars as they passed him._

 _Denny could only stare at the money. He looked down at Bart and said, " Kid, you're my ticket out of a hobo's life! Thank goodness you were abandoned by your parents! " Denny gave Bart a toothy grin._

 _Denny took care of Bart as if he was his own son. Denny taught Bart how to pickpocket and how to pick locks and even how to be a great con artist. Denny honestly didn't have an emotional connection to Bart at first but over the years he and the kid grew closer together._

 _Denny even began to pick up the other abandoned kids that were on the streets. Bart had insisted on the idea because he didn't want people to end up alone, just like how Bart was almost completely alone when his parents abandoned him._

 _At first it was only a few kids they took in. But over time it turned from three kids to over ten kids. All the kids were like family, but they mostly referred to themselves as a gang. As the numbers of kids began to grow so did Denny's reputation. Soon Denny and the kids he took in were heavily involved in the Black Market._

 _At one point they had broken into a high security museum so they could break out one of the displayed highly rare and very valuable skateboards for Bart to ride on. Denny was very surprised at the skills Bart and his group of friends had._ (Yes this seems highly unrealistic but a lot of things in the Simpsons in unrealistic.)

 _It was when Bart was four years old when Denny was approached by the infamous mob boss, Fat Tony._

 _" Hello. I've heard that your gang were skilled in infiltration. I will pay you handsomely if you can break out a special mineral for me from a heavily guarded warehouse. It has been there for a while and none of my men have the skills to break it out. Honestly the only thing they do is kill and intimidate clients. Do we have a deal? " Fat Tony asked with a cool voice._

 _Denny looked conflicted but agreed reluctantly. He was sure Bart and the other kids could do it. But to make sure of the kids' safety Denny was going with them._

 _The mission was a success with almost no casualties. After that Bart and his friends got more involved with the mafia over the years. But sadly at the age of five Bart lost his only parent figure to a virus Bart couldn't identify. Denny had died because of a weak immune system and old age._

When Denny had died the gang had twenty seven kids in it, including Bart. Since Bart was the oldest member of the gang and had the most experience he was soon made leader of the gang. At the age of five. The decision sounds reckless and the people who agreed to the idea probably didn't think it through but they were still kids. So how can you blame them?

Years pass and Bart's small gang of twenty seven soon turned into a mob of over one hundred kids of all ages. Bart took in any kind of orphan or abandoned child who wanted to join his gang. Some kids even traveled from different states to join the gang. They were all like a big family.

Bart didn't want people to know about his big family. It would put them to a big risk. He has seen Fat Tony, who was a mob boss, being almost killed by people from opposing sides daily. And Bart was technically on Fat Tony's side, which means he would have a lot of enemies as well if they knew about him. But they didn't, in fact no one in Springfield or anywhere else knew about him and his big family. They did things in secret, they did things behind everyone's back when they weren't looking.

It had been five years since Denny, the founder of Bart's big family, had died and left Bart in charge of the gang. Bart and his big family had actually created an underground home with the help of Fat Tony of course. Bart asked for Fat Tony's help two years ago.

" Of course my little mob boss friend. Anything for an old friend. " Fat Tony had said with a smile. Of course after that Bart became Fat Tony's occasional bartender. The job wasn't bad and it actually pays well too.

Bart was sitting on the roof of Springfield's library with a huge burlap sack by his side. He had a paper brown bag in his lap as he ate a peanut butter and jelly sandwich that he made in the morning. Bart took out a juice box and took a sip to wash down the peanut butter. Bart was planing ahead of schedule and was getting gifts for his big family when Christmas came.

The burlap sack was almost filled to the top with stolen goods. It had things in it like different kind of knives along with sledge hammers, chainsaws, coloring books, fiction and nonfiction books and flamethrowers, toys, tablets, DVDs, game consoles, game remotes and games.

And how did he get these things? Well a few years back Bart had discovered a nest with one lone egg in it near the Nuclear Power plant. The mother had gotten killed by an electrical fence. Bart had brought the nest back to his underground home and took care of it until one day it hatched. And from the egg was a mutated hawk baby. The hawk had three eyes instead of the normal number of two, which had made the hawk way more interesting than before. Bart named the hawk, The Carrier Of Death And Lightning. Lightning for short.

Lightning had learned how to fly fairly quickly and was pretty good at retrieving things. Lightning was always with Bart, either he was on the boy's shoulder or flying around close to him or just really near Bart. Lighting did not like it when Bart arrived back at the underground home with a dog he named Santa's Little Helper.

Bart wondered if he had time to do a prank call. Whenever the bartender, Moe, threatens Bart for making him make a fool of himself with horrid death threats it had always raised Bart's mood.

Moe walked out of his bar and stood at the side of his building. He had a pistol in one hand and pointed it at his head. Moe squeezed his eyes shut and said, " Goodbye world. " When he was just about to pull the trigger there was a hawk's cry and the said bird swooped in and snatched the pistol right out of Moe's hand.

Lightning ignored the curses the bartender was throwing at him. The hawk flew over to the library where Bart was waiting for him. The three eyed hawk dropped the pistol into Bart's lap.

" Another gun? Ay caramba! We already have too many guns. Get something that's not a gun! And hurry up, the feast is close to starting. " Bart shouted out to Lightning who was flying in circles above him.

Lisa walked back into the room with color pencils in her hands. Except Maggie wasn't there and the front door was wide opened. Lisa gasped in horror and threw the colored pencils to the floor before running out the opened door. In the distance she saw Maggie crawl on a sidewalk. Cheif Wiggum was standing beside his car with his hands on his hips.

" Officer catch her! " Lisa yelled out as Maggie began to crawl closer to Wiggum feet. Chief Wiggum reached down as far as he could but Maggie went straight through the man's legs. A few moments after Maggie crawled away Chief Wiggum's pants fell down.

" This is the second time this happened! No one look at me, that's an order! " Chief Wiggum cried out as he tried to save what was left of his dignity. Lisa ignored him as she ran after her sister.

Maggia saw the breeze drop her picture onto the ground before her. Maggie grinned and took the picture in her hands. Suddenly there was a shadow of a big bird that had appeared right over Maggie.

Lisa watched as a hawk swooped in and picked up Maggie with it's talons. Lisa watched helplessly as the hawk made it away with her sister. Lisa looked to where the hawk was heading and began to run again.

Bart saw Lightning fly to him with a strangely shaped object in his claws. Lightning then dropped a child into the ten year old's hands.

" You've got to be kidding me! I can't put a baby in a box and wrap it up for a Christmas present. I tried that once and it didn't go too well. Whatever. Well what's your name kid? " Bart said holding the baby up in front of him.

Maggie showed Bart her crude drawing of Itchy and Scratchy. " Hey that's pretty good! I love Itchy and Scratchy! Here I have something you might like. " Bart set Maggia onto the roof and searched through his burlap sack. Bart reached into the bag and pulled out a mallet that looked like it was from the cartoon show.

Maggie took the mallet eagerly into her hands. The baby laughed as she swung the dangerous weapon around.

" Hey would you like the idea of having a big dinner with my family Maggie? " Bart asked Maggie as she played with her toy.

Lisa looked at the hawk as it descended on the library's rooftop. " Hang on Maggie I'm coming! " She was just about to head up to the roof top when she heard a voice a few feet away from her.

" Now I know you'll like the food, Fat Tony's son Michael is making it. Now what to do with the replies from Santa. I never thought Santa could say so many curse words in one letter. " A boy's voice said as he came closer.

Lisa's eyes darted looking for a hiding place. She jumped inside of a trachcan without much hesitation. " Ew Republican posters. " She complained as she closed the lid to the can.

She heard the boy's voice from outside the trashcan, " Alright Maggie I need you to hold these of chick flicks we're burning them tonight. " Lisa gasped as she heard the boy say her sister's name.

Once Lisa was sure the boy was gone she jumped out of the trash can. Principal Skinner had happened to be walking by the library and his eyes widened when he saw the eight year old come out of the trash can. " You're not my problem anymore out of school hours, so I'm going to pretend that never happened. See you next week! " Skinner whistled as he jogged away.

Lisa rolled her eyes and looked up at the sky. The hawk was still up in the air occasionally flying in circles. Where did that boy go?

" Ew I smell like a walking trash can! " Lisa picked off a dirty sock off her shoulder. Lisa shivered in disgust when she saw a half eaten chickwing on her shoe. The sun was bright in the sky and it's like reflected off of Lisa's pearls.

Lightning was soaring above Springfield when a quick flashing of light caught the hawk's eyes. Lightning neatly dived down and swooped over to Lisa before he snatched the pearls of her neck. Lightning heard the girl shout out as he flew away.

Lisa ran after the hawk as it made away at a surprising speed. If the situation was different Lisa would've admired the bird. She saw it head into the backdoor of an old building that was closed for the day.

Lisa ran into the building only to see that it lead to an empty room, there was no sign of the hawk. Lisa closed the door shut behind her before she began to search the room for any sign of the hawk.

The door slammed opened with a bang. Lisa jumped at the unexpected sound and impulsively hide in the shadows. Many voices spoke as they entered the building.

" You think we're late? " A small boy with a buzz cut and a large nose asked to a girl with a wheezy voice.

" No actually it starts in a few minutes. See everyone else is coming. " The girl pointed to the door where a whole group of about thirty kids walking into the building. They were all talking as they pushed a metal box aside and it revealed a hidden passageway in the floor. All the kids began to climb down the stairs.

Here's my chance, Lisa thought as she joined the edge of the crowd. The group was oblivious to her joining them.

As Lisa made her way down the stairs she saw something amazing. The stairs led to some sort of underground mixture of a mall and a big apartment.

The place had huge lights above it that gave the underground home a soft light. There was an arcade to the right full of stolen games machines and a pool table. There was even a bar but they seemed to serve only milk, orange juice and other non-acholic liquids. There were stairs that led to rows of doors that most likely led to the bedrooms.

Lisa noticed that all the kids were heading towards one location. She was pushed by the large crowd of kids into a large dinning hall. There were large tables everywhere with one table in front of all of them. Kids were filling into the dinning hall and sitting at the tables.

Lisa nervously sat down at a table that was in the back. She couldn't afford to bring attention to herself. Later on almost all of the seats were filled and at the table in the front sat a kid with spiky hair. Along with him was Michael D'Amico from the elementary school. Lisa thought she even saw Nelson the school bully sit at one of the tables.

A projector was in front of everyone and a kid was beside it, ready to start it up. The spiky haired kid pointed at the projector kid and said, " Start it. " Lisa recognized his voice from earlier. He was the kid with Maggie, but where was she?

The kid near the projector started it and proceeded to sit down. The projector flared on and The Itchy and Scratchy show started to play.

All the kids laughed as they watched the violent cartoon. Even Lisa let out a few giggle but refrained herself as best as she could. As the cartoon ended the spiky haired kid spoke, " As you guys all know our friend Michael agreed to helping make this feast great! Lets give him a hand. " Soon everyone began to clap.

Michael spoke softly, " Thank you Bart. " He smiled shyly at Bart.

Bart nodded before halting all the clapping. " Okay before we eat and all I like to say a new member of our family. " Lisa leaned forward in her seat knowing what was coming next. Bart continued to talk, " Lighting brought us our newest member, " Bart reached down, " Maggie! " Lisa gasped in horror as she saw her baby sister being held up by a mob boss.

All the kids begin to chant, " Maggie! Maggie! Maggie! "

Lisa didn't know how but she needed to get her sister out of here.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa looked at the plate of food in front of her. She didn't feel like eating in her current situation. But she needed to blend in so she swallowed a few pieces of food every minute or so.

Bart was eating a few tables in front of her with Maggie by his side. He seemed happy until a kid came up behind him and whispered something into his ear. He frowned but went straight back to eating with a darkened mood.

It wasn't until the end of the feast did everyone head to their rooms for the night. Lisa watched Bart pick up her sister and saw that he was heading upstairs to where all the rooms were located. Lisa thought of following him but knew that the boy would notice her fairly quickly. She looked behind her where the secret passageway back up onto the surface was. Maybe if she could contact the authorities about this place she could get her sister back without a single problem.

Lisa was still hiding behind the door to the dinning hall when there was the sound of a door quietly clicking shut. Bart walked down the stairs and was heading towards the secret passageway that lead up to the surface. He pushed the box off the hole and climbed up to the surface.

She waited for a few moments before she climbed up the ladder and pushed the box off the hole. She glanced around the room but didn't see any sign of Bart.

" Who are you? " Lisa found herself face to face with Bart. He was pointing a slingshot, loaded with a spiked metal ball, at her. Lisa gasped in surprised as she stared at the slingshot. She couldn't find anything to say.

Bart took a step towards her, his grip on his slingshot never wavering. " Well? Someone spotted you at the feast and I've never seen you before. We don't like people sneaking around here. " Lisa was still silent, she swallowed. Bart pulled back his hand to release the spiked ball...

But he couldn't. His head was suddenly pounding with a headache. He couldn't concentrate on the girl in front of him. This couldn't be happening again.

Lisa watched as Bart seemed about to just shoot her with his slingshot, but instead he hesitated and didn't move.

Lisa could either lie or tell the truth. She chose to tell the truth, Ned Flanders would've been proud. " My name is Lisa Simpson and you have my baby sister Maggie. I only came here to get her back. Please can I have my sister back, my parents must be freaking out by now! I can't let them worry, they love me and I love them. Please understand. " Lisa pleaded her voice raising volume.

Bart lowered his slingshot in thought. " Parents huh? I've never had one and I don't think I'll ever need one. " He squinted his eyes in an attempt to refocus his blurry sight on Lisa. This was bad. " But about your sister you can get her back for a price. " Bart gave Lisa a sly smirk. " Tomorrow we're going to destroy the elementary school with an abandoned subway system that's under Springfield. If you want your sister back then you have to help me destroy that school. Or at least damage it pretty bad. "

Lisa gasped at the thought of her school being destroyed. She stuttered, " B-but why would you destroy a school? It's so important to a child's development and- "

" I made a deal with someone and destroying the school is my part of the deal I have to fulfill. So do you want your sister or not? "

Lisa sighed heavily, " Alright, I'll help you tomorrow. "

" Good. Now we're going to blindfold you even though you already know where we live. " Bart said as he snapped his fingers.

Lisa felt hands grab her from behind and blindfold her with a dark piece of cloth. She felt herself being roughly carried down the secret passageway's ladders. " Hey can you at least hold me more gently? Hmph boys." Lisa complained as she felt herself bang against the ceiling.

Once Bart was sure Lisa was put away safety he went off to his own bedroom to take care of his headache. His headache happened every once and a while and he wasn't sure what triggered it. It hurt and sometimes Bart would have a faint impression that things were,for some reason, wrong and out of place but he could never grasp why. It always disappeared as the headache would go away.

Lisa was thrown onto a rough floor and a slam of a door was heard when she could finally take off the blindfold. She looked around and saw that she seemed to be in a decent looking room. It had a soft carpet and plain blue walls. A tiny bed was in the corner and the room had no windows.

Lisa sighed and climbed onto the bed. She missed her family and hoped they were doing okay. She couldn't believe she was going to help Bart destroy her school.

There was a loud bang on the door and Lisa saw a boy come into the room. She was pushed out of the room and was guided to the dining hall. Lisa complained as she was forced to sit at one of the back tables. She was handed a bowl of cereal and Lisa choked it down quickly. She didn't realize how hungry she was until that moment.

Bart came up to her with a small smile on his face. " Alright let's go. " Lisa saw that almost all of the kids were leaving the underground home. She wondered what they did during the day. When all of the kids were gone Bart started to go up the ladder that led to the surface. Lisa reluctantly followed him.

Bart pushed the metal box off the hole with ease and he kept a close eye on Lisa as she climbed out of the hole. He pushed the box back onto the hole silently.

The subway station entrance was covered with vines and other plants. Lisa's heart was pounding she got closer to the subway station's entrance. " Hey Bart I, uh, " Lisa improvised quickly, " Have to go to the bathroom. Could you wait for me? "

Bart groaned and rolled his eyes. Nonetheless he said, " Fine don't take longer than fifteen minutes. " He then muttered something about girls and bladders to himself.

Lisa headed towards the bathrooms at a gas station before she broke into a run. She ran as fast as she could to her home. She needed to tell her family about Bart's plan to destroy the school. Maybe her dad could stop Bart or her mom.

As she ran she noticed several posters of her plastered onto the wall. Her parents were desperately looking for her since she disappeared yesterday. She looked at the watch on her writ and it said that she had been running for two minutes. She had enough time to make it to her house.

Lisa ran across a street causing several cars to beep at her. She ran passed the Flanders' house and into her house. Marge was on the phone with a sad expression on her face. The mother looked up in shock to see her missing daughter right there in front of her. Marge couldn't say anything but she ran up to Lisa and enveloped her daughter in an embrace.

Tears were running down Marge's face as she showered Lisa with kisses. " Oh Lisa Lisa! We've been looking everywhere for you! Ooh! " Marge tightened her embrace on Lisa.

" Oh mom I've missed you too. " Lisa whispered into her mom's ears as she hugged her mom back. Homer walked in and rushed over to hug his daughter too.

The two parents and daughter stayed there for a few moments before Lisa could remember why she was there in the first place. She reluctantly pushed her way out of her mom and dad's arms saying, " Mom, Dad there's something important I have to tell you! " Lisa began to explain what happened to her and about Bart's plan to destroy the school. Lisa never realized that she didn't actually say Bart's name.

Marge gasped and said, " Oh no! We have to stop him and get our baby back! "

" Doing two things at once is hard but with you Marge it'll be super easy. Never mind. Let's go save that crappy school! " Homer exclaimed excitedly as they all entered the car. Homer pushed the pedal and soon they were all zooming through the streets heading to the subways station.

Lisa looked at the subway station's entrance and noticed that Bart wasn't there. Suddenly the ground shook and Lisa gripped the edge of her dad's seat. " Oh no Dad he's already doing it. You have to stop him! "

" You've got it honey! Stay here, " Homer ordered as he ran into the underground subway station. He saw one of the trains heading down the tunnel. The whole place shook dangerously as the train made it's way to the school.

He ran into a control room and saw the emergency kill switch. He tugged and pulled and squeezed until finally the train was forced to stop.

Bart looked around in confusion as he saw that the train had stopped for some reason. He looked back to see a fat man with a white shirt and blue pants near the kill switch. The fat man must've stopped the train. He gritted his teeth spin anger. Lisa must've told her family about his plan. Now he and his family had to move out of Springfield since he had just 'broken' the deal. Bart grabbed his skateboard.

He jumped out of the train and ran past the fat man. He heard the man shout, " Hey! " Bart ignored him as he ran out of the train station. Bart saw a car parked out in front of the station. He saw Lisa a few feet away. Bart's temper flared.

" You! " Bart yelled. Lisa jumped and saw Bart heading towards her. Sirens could be heard in the distance. Bart almost groaned out in frustration. He looked back at Lisa. " I'll get you back for this one day Lisa Simpson! " Bart got onto his skateboard and got away before the police made it to the scene.

Bart's words of a promised revenge stayed in Lisa's mind as the police arrived. She knew that Bart's revenge would be very serious but she couldn't tell anyone. Not while Bart still had her baby sister. Who knew if Bart planned on doing something to Maggie.

Bart hurriedly pushed the box off of the hole and jumped down. He saw that all the kids there were doing the normal routine. Bart slid open a panel to reveal a small red button. He slammed his hand on it and sirens began to sound.

" It's time to move people! This is not a drill! We have been compromised! Pack up everything and let's go! "

All of the kids panicked and the whole underground home was in chaos. Bart ran up to where Maggie should've been in the playground. He saw the baby looking around with a panicked expression on her face. Maggie sucked on her pacifier uncertainly.

Bart rushed over to her and grabbed her. He ran with the other kids until they were all up onto the surface. Bart looked at one if the kids and said, " I need to finish one thing before we go. Go on and wait for me. " The kid nodded with understanding.

Bart held Maggie tightly as he jumped onto his skateboard. He glided through the streets easily before he found a certain address. Bart looked at the house and then looked at Maggie. He sighed. Bart opened the door to house and set Maggie down onto the floor. Maggie was still holding the mallet Bart gave her.

" I guess your family does care about you. Maybe not all families are bad. " Bart gained a thoughtful expression. " You deserve to be with your family Maggie. This is a nice house. " Bart said as he glanced around the house. Maggie was insistently pointing off to the right but Bart ignored her.

He waved her a goodbye as he skated away from the house and Springfield. Maggie expression saddened as she looked at what she was pointing to. There was a picture mounted onto the wall of Maggie and Lisa's lost brother. There was the sound of tires screeching and Maggie's mood lightened. The door opened to reveal her mom, Marge.

" Maggie! " Marge exclaimed as she scooped up her child. Tears streamed down Marge's face for the second time of the day. Now everything was right.

(Seven Years Later)

Lisa waved her mom goodbye as she headed off to school in the school bus. She watched as Maggie came running into the bus as well. Maggie was currently seven years old and in second grade. Maggie now wore a simple light blue shirt and jeans.

Lisa patted the spot next to her and Maggie eagerly sat down next to her sister. The bus drove on and picked up several other students before they were in front of the elementary school. Lisa looked at the school remembering when she was in the elementary school.

Lisa sometimes thought of that kid named Bart. He had taken Maggie away and then tried to destroy the school with an underground subway station. The police searched the underground home where Bart lived but they found the whole place deserted. She wondered if Maggie even remembered Bart. She still has the mallet that Bart gave to her in her room.

At the far edge of Springfield a teenager stood there. He was wearing a black suit and had messy hair. The teen smirked and said, " Nice to see Springfield after seven years. Hope Lisa Simpson isn't out of town. "

Bart smiled before walking away. He needed to check out his former underground home that he had with his family. Hopefully it wasn't ruined.


	3. Chapter 3

Bart stood in his old dining hall with his mob standing in front of him. He had Lightning perched on his shoulder. Bart had the dress suit he always wore on with a plain black tie. He pushed back some of his messy hair from his eyes.

" I know we haven't been in Springfield for awhile but.. " Bart paused with his arms folded behind him. " We're taking back our rightful place in this place! Starting now. " Bart smirked as his mob cheered. A few gunshots had sounded off with a loud echo. Everyone tuned silent.

Bart looked around at the group and glared at them. " Who did that? Come on raise your hand. Come on don't be shy." There was a slight cough but no one spoke. Bart pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers and looked at Lightning on his shoulder. Another one of his headaches would be coming if things continued like this. " Lightning find the person who did it. "

The three eyed hawk gave out a cry before he launched himself off of Bart's shoulder. He flew around above the mob before swooping down and grabbing some kid by his shoulder. It was some strange kid that Bart had never seen before. How did that kid get through security?

Bart narrowed his eyes and said, " Who the heck are you? " The kid that Lightning had grabbed giggled. Like in actually giggled while being surrounded by a mob. Everyone had pulled out their own weapons and pointed it at the strange kid.

" Ralph and I like birds now. " The kid giggled in a way that had unnerved Bart. Bart squinted at the Ralph in an attempt to get a closer look at him. He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" Alright just get rid of the kid. And take away that gun he has. " As the strange teen was dragged away Bart snorted. Soon Ralph was gone and Bart continued his speech, " Alright where was I? Oh yeah. First things first is that we get Lisa Simpson! "

Marge was vacuuming the floor as her oldest daughter opened the door. Lisa held an object in her hand as she came into the house. She had an excited look on her face, " Look Mom! I made a boomerang. Did you know that indigenous Australians used these to- "

Marge quickly put a hand on her daughter's shoulder cutting her off, " I get it! I get it! It's wonderful honey. Why don't you out it somewhere so your father doesn't find it. We don't need him to try it out. Remember the last time he tried something new with a dangerous weapon? "

Lisa nodded and soon ran off to put her boomerang away. Marge continued to vacuum the floor, humming happily. The phone ranged and Marge picked it up while still vacuuming.

" Hey Marge I might be a bit late to come home. Lenny, Carl and I are having a drinking contest right now and I'm about to win! Moe's cheering us along. I'm going to end this phone call right now before you can process a word bye! " Homer said into the phone quickly before hanging up.

" Homer! Homer! Ooh! " Marge said in frustration before she slammed the phone down. She sighed as she continued to clean the house.

There was a knock on the door and Marge opened it to reveal a teenaged Millhouse. He sniffed and wiped his nose before saying in his nasally voice, " Hi, is Lisa here? We're going on a date. She felt bad after I started that fire yesterday. You know, at school? "

Marge frowned and grumbled under her breath before she called for Lisa. Her daughter came down soon after Marge called her.

" Uh, bye Mom. See you later. " Lisa said as Millhouse eyed her with a grin. She looked nervous and not exactly enthusiastic. Marge bid her a farewell and watched her daughter go out on a date with their neighbor.

A couple of hours later Marge spotted Lisa's boomerang laying on top of a table. Marge tapped her knees for a few minutes. She hesitated before she grabbed the boomerang. " Well I'll guess she won't know if I used it once. It'll be a new experience for me. "

Marge stood in her front yard and aimed the boomerang to the sky. She threw it with all her strength and watched the boomerang soar into the air. She saw a teen in a suit walking down the street when the boomerang came back into view. Marge's eyes widened as she realized on what was going to happen. " Watch out! "

The teen looked behind him just as the boomerang hit him on the back if his head. The teen's eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed onto the ground with a groan. Marge screamed on panic as she ran over to the fallen teen. She soon began to drag the unconscious teen into her house trying to not look suspicious.

She put the teen onto the couch and got an ice pack from the kitchen. She placed it onto the teen's head. He gave a soft sigh but his eyes remained closed. Marge studied the teen's face and a protective feeling wash over her. She brushed some hair out of the teen's face with a slight smile.

Lisa opened the door to her home to see a familiar, unconscious, face. She screamed, " Ah! " Marge rushed into the room as quick as she could as she heard her daughter scream. Maggie was behind her with a scared look on her face as her older sister screamed.

" What, what is it? " Marge demanded as she came into the room with plate held in her arms like a weapon.

Lisa pointed accusingly at the teen on her couch, " Don't you know who that is? He's the kid who kidnapped Maggie! The mafia boss who tried to destroy the school! You can't bring him in here. "

Marge chuckled sheepishly and put the plate away. Lisa stared at her incredulously with her mouth hanging open. Marge looked at her young teenage daughter, " Well maybe you're wrong. Maybe he changed over the years. He's seems like a nice guy, I just feel protective of him as he lay there helpless because I hit him with a boomerang. "

"Mom he may seem innocent but he isn't, trust me. " Lisa argued. There was an awkward pause between the two of them.

The door slammed open to reveal Homer Simpson. He immediately noticed Bart laying on the couch. " Hey who's that? He'll mess up my ass grove on the couch. Marge, " He whined slightly as he pulled off his tie from work. He smelled of beer and had a stain on his shirt.

" This is not what it looks like. Just give me a moment after all of you are suddenly barging into the place like you own it. " Marge growled out, crossing her arms.

" But Mom, we live here. " Lisa said throwing her arms around.

" Yeah yeah. "

There was a knock on the front door until the door was kicked down but two burly teens. One was Nelson and the other was Jimbo. Lisa looked at the two in surprise, " Nelson and Jimbo? You work for the mafia? "

Nelson was the first to talk, " It's a part time job. My mom's job doesn't pay as much as it used to. "

Jimbo pointed a gun at Marge and demanded stoically, " We're looking for our boss and heard that he was kidnapped by a women with really big blue hair. "

Marge preened her hair with a small laugh, " Oh thank you. " Lisa rolled her eyes at her Mom's slight vanity.

Bart groaned and opened his eyes. He saw a familiar fat man in front of him. Bart reached inside his suit and brought out a Krusty the Clown taser and proceeded to electrocute the fat man.

" D'oh! " The man yelled out before he fell to the floor. Marge grabbed Lisa and pulled her away from Bart. Maggie remembered the boy from years ago and attempted to hug him but Lisa picked her up before she could do so.

Nelson pointed at the fallen man and laughed, " Ha Ha! "

Bart stood up and straightened his suit. He looked at the Simpsons with a cold look and his eyes landed on Lisa. " Well, well. Lisa Simpson, long time no see. I've been waiting for this day. Boys, " He snapped his fingers and suddenly the bullies grabbed Lisa.

Marge shot her hand out and grabbed Bart's arm. The bullies gasped in surprise and waited for Bart's reaction. No one ever touched Bart. Nothing bad happened to Marge at the time so she began to speak. Marge said, " Wait can you please find it in your heart to forgive my daughter for whatever horrible deed she did to you? "

" But Mom I didn't do anything wrong to him! "

" Shh! Quiet Lisa. "

" Well that's my whole life in a metaphorical nutshell. "

Bart turned to Marge with a hard look in his eyes. He subconsciously rubbed the bump on his head where the boomerang hit him. " Eh, probably not. If I do my name wouldn't be Bart. " Marge gasped.

Homer groaned on the floor and stood up next to his wife. He looked around suspiciously, " Hey what's going on? Lisa what did you do? "

" I didn't do anything Dad! " Lisa protested back. Jimbo and Nelson still had a good grip on her.

Homer looked unimpressed, " Sure you didn't. " He winked and chuckled while Lisa groaned in defeat.

Marge's eyes widened at Bart's words. " Wait did you just say your name is Bart? " She choked out.

" Yeah what's it to you? And don't say that it's an anagram for Brat because too many people have done that and they're not around anymore to say it. " Bart threatened his grip on his taser tightening. He crossed his arms.

Marge gulped and tried to talk over the lump that was forming in her throat. " I had a son named Bart a long time ago. We lost him years ago. "

Bart rolled his eyes in an unbelieving way, " Oh _really_? Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that? Do you have any idea of how many people have tried that? If you're really my parents than prove it. " He reached into a pocket and pulled out a worn out and blue tattered blanket out of his pocket. " This blanket was found with me when I was found abandoned in front of an alley. It says : Bart S. Do you have any idea to what the S stands for? Cause I honestly don't. "

Nelson eyed the blanket with a raised brow. " You carry around a baby blanket? "

Bart clutched the blanket tightly and defensively said, " Yeah so? It's a comfort object. _Got it?_ " His voice lowered dangerously and Nelson immediately turned silent.

Marge opened her mouth to speak but Homer spoke instead, " Oh oh! I got it... Um, hmm.. " Marge sighed and pushed Homer aside.

" Simpson, the S means Simpson. "

Bart tucked his blanket away. " Alright I need more proof. Like pictures that aren't fake. "

Marge looked around in the house until she spotted an album on the table. She grabbed it and flipped through the pages. She stopped near the end and practically shoved the photo album in Bart's face. His eyes widened and he snatched the book away and stared at the pictures.

" So you're really my mother? And that guy is really my father? " Marge nodded enthusiastically as Bart seemed to come to the truth. " And she's my sister? " Bart jabbed a thumb at Lisa.

Marge nodded, still joyful at finding her long lost son. Both Lisa and Bart groaned at the same time. Bart looked at Nelson and Jimbo and said, " Alright let the loser go. "

Lisa let out an indignant, " Hey! I'm not a loser. "

Marge looked down at her feet. " So can we hug or something? I'm mean it's totally up to you. "

" Wait I don't understand. He's our long lost son? " Homer asked still befuddled.

" Yes. " Marge answered impatiently.

" Oh. "

Bart reached out to hug his newfound mother. He awkwardly embraced her along with his father. Maggie jumped into the group too. Lisa was the last to join, she was still uncomfortable around Bart.

Bart pushed himself out of the hug after a few moments. " You know this calls for a celebration. Mom it's time you learned what I've been doing all these years. Also the other people in my family can come too. We'll make a party as soon as I get home. "

" So I've heard that your a mob boss. Is that true? " Marge asked.

" Oh me? It's better we discuss that in private. Lightning! " Bart called out with a loud whistle. He held out his arm and waited. A hawk's cry sounded and suddenly a three eyed hawk flew down to the Simpson's house and landed on Bart's arm.

The Simpson family looked in awe at the hawk. Lisa said, " How did you train that hawk? "

Bart grinned and said, " I've had Lightning since he was a baby. He thinks I'm his mom and probably his dad at the same time. It's best not to go into it right now. "

A limo drove up in front of the house. Bart entered the car and motioned for the rest of his family to follow him. They drove for a few minutes until they stopped in front of a warehouse.

" Lightning go tell the others that we're here. Alright so this warehouse is one of the many entrances to our home. Come on. " Bart lead his family into an underground tunnel until there was a soft light from ahead.

There was a cluster of voices up ahead as Bart lead his family to his underground home. As they made their way into the underground home Lisa saw groups of teenagers doing their individual things. " So many teenagers. " Marge breathed out.

Homer sniffed the air. His mouth watered, " Ooh! Do I smell pork? "

All of the teenagers turned their heads to stare at the newcomers. Bart swept a hand at his newfound family as if presenting them.

" Guys, these are my family. Applaud. "


	4. Chapter 4

The Simpsons were soon ushered into the dining hall were a party was being celebrated just for them. The family sat at a table while everyone else were either dancing or eating. Even a few gunshots were heard.

Lightning flew around the underground home. He swooped down occasionally to steal tidbits of food. No one tried to stop the hawk.

Homer took a large bite out of his large hamburger. Ketchup splattered everywhere and Marge hummed in displeasure. Maggie sat by Bart's left side while Marge sat by Bart's right side. Lisa had tried to sit far away from Bart. Marge decided not to say anything about it.

" From now on your problems are our problems. You want to get to places then you got it. You want something, we'll get it for you. And if you want someone to be taken care of then just say the word and that person is gone. " Bart leaned back in his chair casually. He had a cup of water in his hands. He took a sip.

Homer had originally asked for a beer but Bart didn't allow alcohol in his underground home. Homer didn't like the idea of no beer. He had almost got into his car so he could drive over to Moe's.

Homer scratched his chin. " Anyone eh? Well- " Marge stopped him and elbowed his side.

" Homer! We're not going to want to get anyone to be taken care of. " She turned to her son. " I'm just glad we've finally found each other. We've got so much to catch up on. "

" Awesome. " Bart said grinning.

It wasn't until after the party that Bart stood in front of the door that would lead to his new room. Marge had somehow managed to convince him to move in and live with them. He had honestly refused but just couldn't say no to his mother. Or Maggie who had kept tugging on his suit in insistence. Bart suspected he was already turning soft on most of his family.

Homer had been reluctant to give away his _man cave_ away. Marge on the other hand was glad to make good use of the room. Bart had brought some teenagers with him so they could help make his room. Marge wanted to help Bart herself but Bart had refused, nicely.

" Alright boys, move the bed in. " Bart instructed two boys. They heaved a mattress up and continued their way into Bart's new room.

Marge watched them nervously. She wasn't sure of what to do.

Lisa was standing in the doorway of her room. She was watching everything with suspicion. She still didn't trust Bart. Not even close.

Dinner came up faster than expected. Marge had once again created the perfect family dinner. Bart was amazed at the food. He couldn't get enough of it. He almost ate more than Homer. Well almost. Homer wouldn't let himself be beaten.

" Bedtime? I've never had bedtime before. What's the point of it? " Bart asked his mother as she began to tuck him in.

" So you can have a good nights sleep. I still tuck in both of your sisters too. But don't tell Lisa I told you that. Everyone at school thinks being tucked in is lame. Love you. " Marge planted aa kiss on Bart's forehead. She turned off the lamp and began to inch the door close.

Bart surprisingly found his eyes sliding close. He was asleep in thirty seconds. Marge smiled and finally closed the door.

Maggie was sitting with Bart on the floor of her bedroom. She had all of her stuffed animals lined up. She was smiling as Bart played with her. He was teaching her a new game.

" Okay, so one of these guys have betrayed you. I've heard a rumor that this guy has been snitching on you. " Bart said. He grabbed the stuffed monkey and said in a high pitched voice, " You have no proof that I did it! "

He picked up a paw of a lion. Bart made the toy lion slap the monkey. Bart said in a gruff voice. " Quiet you! "

Maggie giggled and clapped excited. She seemed to be having the time of her life. Bart made the lion turn to Maggie.

Bart said, " What do you want the lion to do Maggie? What does the monkey deserve? "

Maggie did a thumbs down. Bart gathered all of the stuff animals together.

Bart talked in the same gruff voice he used for the lion, " You heard them boys. Get the monkey. "

Bart grabbed the monkey and made it run. Bart said in the monkey's high pitch voice, " You'll never catch me! "

Marge walked into the doorway of Maggie's room after she heard some yelling. She saw that Bart was strangling a monkey with Maggie cheering him on. She was at least glad the two were bonding.

Lisa didn't know how the day could get worst. Breakfast was awkward, especially when Bart left with two of his henchmen. Maggie had attempted to follow Bart but Lisa had managed to stop him.

But this moment had maybe topped the nonexistent cake. She was listening to the math teacher when the door burst open. It was Bart. The look on his face would make you think he owned the place. Knowing Bart he could've.

Lightning lay on Bart's shoulder, glaring at everyone with his three sharp eyes. Bart smoothed his suit and slid his hands into pockets.

Everyone's attention turned to Bart. Even the math teacher had stopped talking.

" May I help you? " The math teacher asked with her hands now on her hips.

Bart handed her a slip of paper. The math teacher stiffened and put away the paper. " You can um, sit over there. "

Bart cooly walked over to his assigned seat. It was right behind Lisa's seat. Lightning flapped off of Bart's shoulder and stood on top of the desk. Bart leaned back in his seat. The girls around him stared at him. Bart winked at them and the girls giggled. Lisa sighed in annoyance.

" What're you doing here? " Lisa hissed to Bart. But Bart didn't seem to be listening to her. He was staring at one of the students. It was Devin, one of the top football players of the school's team.

Devin glanced behind him. His eyes met with Bart's for a split second before he whipped his head back to it's original position. He shifted his weight several times. He seemed extremely restless.

" Bart what're you doing here? " Lisa hissed to her brother again. Bart fingered at something in his pockets. He most likely had a weapon in there.

Bart smirked at Lisa. " What? Maybe I wanted to see where my loser of a sister went to school. "

" I'm not a loser! " Lisa whispered to indignantly.

" Whatever. "

" I'm going to ask again. What're you doing here? "

" Need to speak to that football guy. He injured one of my men. He has to pay. I can tell he's about to run. " Bart tensed and readied himself.

Devin suddenly bolted up and ran. The door hung open as it was slammed open in Devin's hasty exit. With surpsing speed and agility Bart chased after him.

The class erupted in chaos. The teacher's attempts to quiet them down was drowned out by all the students voices.

Bart ran through the halls, managing to avoid the students and any other obstacles easily. He kept running until Devin disappeared from his sight. Bart stopped in frustration. He turned to a locker and punched it. A small crater formed in the cheap metal.

Lightning landed on Bart's shoulder. " Track him down boy. " Bart said to the three eyed hawk. He brought out a phone and dialed in a number. " Devin got away. Yes we're going with plan B. "

Bart heard footsteps coming up from behind. Lisa was holding textbooks and notebooks. She seemed to look smug.

" I can't believe he got away! " Bart punched the locker again.

" Maybe because you scared him off. " Lisa commented.

Bart turned to Lisa. " What do you mean? "

Lisa pointed at Bart's suit. " Look at you. That suit just screams mafia. Or at least bad guy. If you want to remain inconspicuous you need a clothes change. You can go ask my mom, I mean, our mom about it. She'll love the idea of it. " Lisa said.

" Might be a good idea. " Bart mumbled.

Lisa turned away to head to her next class. " Also thanks a lot for ruining my math class. I barely got to learn anything today. "

Bart didn't answer. He didn't seem to be listening to his sister anymore. Lisa huffed in annoyance and walked away.

Bart walked home thinking. He looked around the town, keeping an eye out for harmless appearing people. As he made his way to his house his glanced over to his neighbor.

Ned was heaving a large heavy bag of fertilizer with ease. Bart raised an eyebrow and watched his neighbor.

Ned spotted Bart watching him and greeted him, " Hey-ho neighboreeno! "

Marge was making a practice dinner when her son burst into the door. Marge dropped the pan she was holding. The pan fell onto the table with barely any of it's contents falling off of the pan.

" Mom I need to look like our neighbor, Ned Flanders. I need to look harmless to my victims. Look in other words I need your help in clothes. "

Marge could never have been anymore happy. Marge quickly ushered Bart into the car and they drove to the mall. It was the same mall that Bart had disappeared all those years ago. But Marge was too happy to notice that.

After a few hours of shopping the two Simpsons headed home. Bart had actually paid for everything.

They had bought a sweater similar to Ned's but it instead was a light blue. Bart wore the blue sweater with a white button down shirt underneath. Bart wore khaki's along with it.

When Homer arrived home from work he was very distressed. He had fallen into his knees and screamed, " No! My son has turned into Flanders! Curse you Flanders! Curse you! "

Even when it was dinner Homer didn't exactly calm down. He kept shooting suspicious glances at Bart.

Lisa was reading a book in her room when Bart walked past her door. He was still wearing his new clothes. Bart turned and walked into Lisa's room. Lisa looked up from her book but didn't say anything. Bart lay down next to Lisa on her bed. They sat together for a few moments in silence.

Bart was the one to break the silence. " So I've heard that Ned had married a teacher from the elementary school. You've had her before right? "

" Uh, yeah. Edna still teaches too. "

" Oh. "

Lisa bit her lip. She felt uncomfortable sitting next to her brother. She barely knew the teenager. Bart was more like a stranger than a long lost brother." Look do you want something from me? "

Bart looked glanced up at Lisa. He steepled his fingers together for a moment. " No just wanted to know my sister. We'll going to be stuck with each other for a while so, well you know here we are. "

" Really? You seriously don't want anything from me? " Lisa said incredulous. Bart nodded absentmindedly. His messy hair fell onto his eyes, making his expression unknown.

They fell into silence again. Lisa pulled her eyes away from Bart and began to read her book. She didn't know how to feel right now. This moment where it seemed both of them forgot their past encounters. The two elder Simpsons siblings weren't antagonizing each other like usual. It was...nice.

" I probably should go. " Bart stood up from the bed. Lisa was disappointed the moment was over. Lisa recoiled at the thought. She was disappointed? Did she really like being with her brother? Almost every time she and Bart talked to each other the conversation was always filled with insults.

Lisa out a hand out but dropped it. She seemed conflicted. Bart walked out of the room.

Lisa called out uncertainly, " Hey Bart? "

Bart poked his head into the doorway. " Uh, yeah? "

Lisa coughed nervously, " Could you just hang out with me for awhile? " She braced herself for the upcoming rejection.

" Sure. " Bart lay down next to Lisa again.

The two siblings were silent. They simply enjoyed each other's presence. Hours passed by. Lisa could hear Bart's soft rhythmic breathing. She looked down at Bart to see that his eyes was closed. He had fallen asleep. Lisa looked at her clock, surprised at the time. It was well into the night.

Lisa put her book away and leaned back into her pillows. She fell asleep to her brother's soft rhythmic breathing.


End file.
